


Show me

by Deans__impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, castiel - Freeform, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans__impala/pseuds/Deans__impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas nodded and pushed Dean off of him and started to take off his belt “Take off your pants and bend over the bed.” Cas said with a devilishly sexy grin on his face, Dean was shocked he had never seen this side of Cas but he did as he was told. “You’ve been a very bad boy Dean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

“Dean, are you sure this is what you want?” Cas said, panting as Dean kissed down his neck. “Yes Cas, I want all of you please show me.” Dean said, stopping for a moment to look at the angel. Cas nodded and pushed Dean off of him and started to take off his belt “Take off your pants and bend over the bed.” Cas said with a devilishly sexy grin on his face, Dean was shocked he had never seen this side of Cas but he did as he was told. “You’ve been a very bad boy Dean.” Cas said as he dragged the end of his belt across Dean’s bare ass. “You're gonna be punished.” he smacked Dean’s ass with the belt. Dean yelped at the shock of the leather hitting him, it quickly turned into a welt and hurt at first, but the pain turned into a pleasurably warm sting. Cas hit him a few more times, each time Dean grew more and more aroused. “Ca-Daddy, please fuck me.” Dean pleaded. “Well aren’t you daddy’s little cock-slut” Cas asked, looking down into Dean’s eyes. “Yes daddy, I am.” Dean said desperate for the angel.

Cas walked in front of Dean “Get on your knees.” he said in a stern voice. Dean looked into Castiel’s ocean blue eyes, he got down in front of Cas and started to lick his cock from base to tip. Cas leaned his head back enjoying the feel of the hunters tongue going up and down his length. “Mmmm, baby just like that.” Cas moaned as Dean deep-throated him. After a few minutes Dean was so turned on by Cas’s moans he couldn’t contain himself any longer “Please fuck me.” he pleaded with the angel. “Since you asked so nicely go wait on the bed.” Cas said as he walked over to the dresser to grab the lube he stored there. Cas knelt on the bed between Dean's legs “Baby this might hurt the first time, but I promise it gets better.” Cas said as he lubed his fingers.

Cas put one finger inside Dean, Dean whimpered at the slight discomfort. Cas inserted a second finger and Dean’s eyes started to water “Cas it hurts.” he said, his voice slightly strained. “I know, but it will get better I promise.” Cas said in a soft voice. He started to move his fingers in and out of Dean, “Cas oh fuck.” Dean moaned. Cas couldn’t take Dean’s moans anymore, he started to put lube on his dick “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He whispered in Dean’s ear. He positioned himself between Dean’s thighs and teased Dean’s hole with the tip of his cock. “Fuck Cas.” Dean moaned as Castiel started to fuck him. Dean could only focus on the sound of skin hitting skin and the musky smell of Cas. “Fuck Cas I’m gonna come.” Dean panted reaching his peak He let out a loud moan and his body jerked. As he was riding his high he felt Cas’s body jerk and there was a pulsing feeling inside him.

Cas collapsed next to Dean, both of them frantically trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes of silence Dean was the first to speak up “That was fucking amazing Cas. Round two?” He said leaning on one arm tracing the outlines of the muscles on Cas’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the way this one turned out and I hope you did to. I would love to hear feedback. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
